The Legionare Project
by Dciccare
Summary: The power to achieve greatness is inside all of us, but to truly unlock that strength we must first accept our weaknesses, for some our greatest weaknesses exist within our pasts
1. Chapter 1

This is my original story known as The Legionare Project, the main character of this chapter is a 14 year old boy with no memory of who he is or where he comes from but learns he has special abilities,will he find out why this is? Does it have to do with his past? Read and find out. This is chapter one of The Legionare Project

The scene is of a secretive facility somewhere in New York city, A man looking to be a scientist is speaking with another man in shadows.

Scientist: but the tests aren't ready yet

Shadowman: isn't that why they're called tests? So you can TEST THEM!

Scientist: sir please we need more time

Shadow: too bad I already sent an extraction team to get the boy, if his parent get in the way they're done for

Scientist:This boy is the only one with the apothican gene in decades sir, but you're going to risk all this work and research and go through with the experiments now?!

Shadow: there's no time left, before we know it the government could be after us if we don't start now we'll never be able to learn how to truly enhance our men to shape this world around us

Scientist: but sir? He's just a boy

The pain was killing my head ,all I could think was what kind of car could've possibly hit me...little did I know what was about to hit me was like an atomic bomb compared to my petty head. For I was on the pavement facedown and couldn't recall my own name, or the names of my parents,friends,loved ones, nothing. The fear was overwhelming every square inch of my body and shooting through me. Suddenly the headache didn't seem so bad, I was in an alley with brick buildings on both sides, as much as I wanted answers and tried to think nothing would work. I couldn't even think of my favorite color, something so simple yet so difficult. I wish I knew what to do, I wish I knew! I screamed at the top of my lungs. Only making my headache worse. As I tried to stand up pain shot through my body and forced me back to the ground, the most I could do was role over on my back. I simply laid there in the alley cold, confused, alone, with not a single thought that would even comfort me. All these questions running through my mind killing me inside, but a simple thought came to me that made me laugh at myself for being slightly happy about it, "at least I'm not dead... Even though I wish I were" I said out loud. I started laughing which turned into a sob and not long after I screamed once more at the top of my lungs in rage. Suddenly the back of my hand began to feel a burning sensation as I looked at it I saw clear as day a brand upon it resembling a dragon head. More confused than ever I dropped my head to the pavement saying "I give up! Ouch..."

I must've laid there for hours just thinking. I had no idea what to do, my only hope was to pray that answers lie ahead of me. I decided against worrying anymore about this until I have the recourses available to figure anything out. But I couldn't get those in the alley of a city I didn't even know I was in. I stood up this time with ease as the pain had dwindled down to a mere thorn in my I stood up I felt stronger more confident, i liked the way I was handling this. All of a sudden CRACK! The sky lit up and water drops started falling from the clouds above. "I'd better move" I thought. Frantically searching for shelter of some kind i looked around the streets as the rain got heavier.I decided to not be so picky and just find the first open building. I took cover from the rain in a near bye shop that seemed to be a local bakery. The owner proceeded to come out and greet me he looked to be in his late 60s with a bald head and a small grey mustache

Owner: why hello there young man. Seeking shelter from the rain?

Me: straight up read my mind sir

Owner: well it's always nice to have company, it gets lonely in this shop sometimes

Me: don't you have a family

My mind began to buzz with more questions that I quickly shut out. I didn't need anymore crap today

Owner:why yes but it seems they don't like the city that much they live out in the suburbs

Me: this may be an odd question but... Do you know where I am?

Owner: Heheh, why you're in New York City there son

AGH! The word "son" lingered in my mind along with a ringing in my ears and gave me a terrible headache, I sat down at a table as it started to wear off

Owner: woah there are you alright? You seem like you've got quite the headache

I say I'm ok but that word is still in my mind playing over and over but in a different voice. Son, son, son, son...

I notice the table cover is red with black swirls going throughout the cloth, the first familiar thing I'd seen all day, it was incredible to actually have something familiar. Maybe it could jog my memor- I couldn't even finish my thought before i got a vision, a family sitting at a table, a family of four. a father at the head of the table, on his left a mother, to the right of the father was a man who looked around 18 years of age, and on the uniform he wore which was camo was a U.S. Flag. As I noticed that I saw the parents in tears and heard the man saying "don't worry Mom and Dad I'll be careful. My country needs me" the father proceeded to say this "i know we've been spending a lot of time with your little brother recently but we love you both very much Anthony. We're very proud your mother used her best tablecloth and fine china for this dinner. What about you son? Isn't there anything you'd like to say to your brother? He turned to look at me as did everyone else in the room. As I snap out of my daze back into reality my head begins to attempt murder.


	2. Chapter 2 Better than the streets

Hello people's back with chapter two and if this is up then I revised chapter one and made it very different but SO much better and it still fits nicely well enjoy.

Pain was shooting through my head as it was throbbing, there was a ringing in my ears that wouldn't go away. Finally it stopped as I sat there breathing heavy. The owner looked concerned, very concerned

Owner: young man are you alright? Do you need an ambulance or something?

Too confused and dumbfounded to say anything that made sense I responded

Me: yeah I'm, I'm fine j-just a migraine that's all

Owner: well if you need anything don't hesitate to say something. Ya know it's none of my business but does your family know your here?

Me: thanks for the concern and all but I don't remember my family, hell I don't remember anything, really not fun. Amnesia is not a great thing to have heheh...

The laugh was hard for me to do with all this shit. I would tell him about the vision I just had but I don't even know myself

Owner:are you serious?

Me: I wish I weren't

Owner: Do you at least have a place to sleep for the night?

Me: well no but I was thinki-

Owner: well ya do now! You're a fine young man that's clearly been through a lot recently. Maybe I can help you remember your past, I've got an entire living space upstairs kiddo take the guest bedroom for as long as you like.

Me: wow, you don't even know me , hell I don't even know me, and yet your willing to help?

I felt as If I should be careful about this maybe sleep with one eye open. But as I looked at the old man's eyes he seemed so innocent and kind. Why on earth would he do something bad? His voice was a little raspy but the typical old man type of raspy,plus it sounded so excited. He must've been so happy to have some company I just couldn't say no. Man was he excited tho

Me: Well sir this is a very generous offer, if you insist then I won't turn you down but I'll have to know what to call you

Owner: just call me Glenn, and you need a name too kid. Hmm you look a lot like a Dante could that be your name?

Me: well I doubt it but I like it. Dante... It suites me I think.

Glenn: well Dante we may not have our families, but we've got each other

I recalled the vision and became more confused, he must've mixed my confusion up for sorrow because he apologized for having brought up family

Me: no it's ok

Poor old man must really hate being alone to be this enthusiastic, I thought again the dangers of staying with this man but I figured the street was no safer. Plus the look in his eye just screamed innocent, kind old man who just wants a friend. Again how could i possibly say no. This was absolutely absurd but so was everything else today. This guy seemed so suspicious jumping so fast to have me live with him but the fact remained that I had nowhere else to go

"oh wow Glenn this is all happening so fast." I say In a wild sarcastic voice

"Hahahaha. You're a real smartass ain't ya kido?"

"I guess I am"

At least I know one thing about myself, wish I could say the same for my past and future. No matter what arises though I'll live in the present.


End file.
